Nothing you can do about it
by dimplesgirl
Summary: House and Cuddy get stuck in an elevator...What will happen? Oneshot.


**Title: Nothing you can do about it**

**A/N: So this is my first Huddy fic, I've wanted these two together for so long so it was inevitable that I'd eventually write a fic containing them. It's a oneshot and I hope you'll review because let's face it; it's what everyone around here lives for. ******

**Disclaimer: If I owned House, Huddy would be having a secret steamy love affair, thirteen wouldn't exist and Kutner wouldn't be dead, so I think we can assume I don't own House or it's characters and probably never will…. Pity…..**

**---**

"Agg Crap!!" Lisa Cuddy whined as the intense white lights flickered and the solid metal box slowed to halt. This would be the perfect topping to the already shitty day she was having. The past few days at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching hospital the electricity had been randomly shutting off; leaving the Dean of Medicine highly stressed. The perv of a man that she'd called in to assess the problem had spent more time staring at her ass than actually doing anything useful and ultimately hadn't helped the situation at all.

Normally Cuddy wouldn't mind been stuck in the elevator for a few minutes, normally she'd be happy to have a few seconds to herself, alone with her thoughts, time to let down her guard and rid herself of the cool and calm façade she pulled on with her jersey each morning. Normally, but today, today she had no such luck. No, on this particular Thursday morning Lisa was trapped in a secure square box with the one person who drove her up the wall.

Gregory House. The only man who was able to infuriate her to the point where she wanted to strangle him to death and less than a second later do something so sweet and adorable she thought her heart might melt into tiny pieces. She sighed running her petite hands through the waves of her dark coco locks. How ironic that of all the hundreds of people that got in and out of this elevator every day, she ended up stranded with this stubborn ass of a man.

"You know this is entirely your fault right?"

"Excuse me?" Lisa spun round to face House rapidly, the annoyance evident throughout her entire body. "How the hell is this _my_ fault?" Cuddy yelled in irritation, staring furiously into the pale blue orbs of House awaiting his no doubt sarcastic response.

House smirked at her frustration; lately it'd just been so easy to piss her off. Not that it had ever really been that hard. Cuddy was one of those people who couldn't let things go; she had to fight back no matter how stupid the argument. She was so easily provoked and so incredibly hot when she fought with him that House had come to see their bickering as sort of a sport. _Yeah_, he smiled inwardly. _Provoking Cuddy was defiantly a sport, one in which he held the world record._

"Well, Dr. House? Are you gonna explain to me how this is all my fault or are you to stoned to even respond?" Cuddy raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows; challenging him to her duel of words.

"Well, _Dr_. Cuddy" House emphasized her title hoping it piss her off just a little more than she already was. "If you cared half as much about the electrical bill as you do about your cleavage, then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation."

House heard the sharp shattering clap before he registered the slap she'd just so perfectly placed on his face. Cuddy's hand still hovered in mid air as House took a step back; his mouth a gaping hole of surprise. Lisa too stepped back admiring the look of shock that smothered his face and she couldn't help the sly smile that slipped onto her lips.

House's hand instantly sailed up to gently cover his cheek; soothing the throbbing pain of the pink skin. His eyes were still wide with astonishment when he noticed the sparkling grin that was plastered onto her lips.

"You slapped me!!" He spoke his voice laced with disbelief.

Cuddy grinned even more baring her sparkling white teeth.

"I did. I did indeed, you deserved it and there's nothing you can do about it!" Cuddy smirked at him through her grinning; glad she'd finally found away to shut him up. She leaned back against the side of the elevator and crossed her arms; preparing for House's come back. She found herself talking in a school girlish manor, the kind 7year olds used in the playground when the ugly boy pulled their ponytails. She found herself playing along with his silly childish game.

House stepped forward, piercing her grey blue eyes with his. "Oh really?" Before she could comprehend what was going on he had closed the gap between them, had her pressed up against the wall and was kissing her so passionately she thought she might die.

Lisa surprised herself when her body's first reaction was not to push him away but open her mouth to let him slip his tongue in. Instead of pulling away and slapping him again she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck and silently begging him for more.

Once the need for oxygen became prominent the two reluctantly pulled apart. Their breath mingled together as their eyes each stared into the others. And then the staring was over, Cuddy couldn't believe it but she found herself pulling House to her by the lapels of his jacket and forcing her swollen lips once again to his.

The mirrored railing dug into the small of her back as House pushed her deeper into her elevator wall. With the initial kiss she'd wondered what the hell they were doing, why they hadn't stopped and why she hadn't shaken him off her but now after feeling his tongue mingle with hers, felt his soft but strong lips on hers and experienced his hands subtly caressing her body, she quite frankly couldn't give a damn. Lisa Cuddy realized that she wanted this, she wanted him to kiss her, she wanted him to run his hands over her body, she wanted his hands to do other things but most of all; she wanted him.

House had expected her to slap him again, yell at him, or perhaps even laugh at him anything but what had turned out to be her response. Lisa Cuddy, the Dean of medicine at PPTH, the woman he loved to piss off and fight with, his boss hadn't shoved him away; she'd opened her mouth and let him slip his tongue in. What the hell was going on? House was the kind of guy who loved sarcasm, he loved to tease and taunt people, loved to annoy them, loved pissing them off and so when he'd lent forward and placed his lips on his bosses he'd done it to annoy her, to piss her off, never in a million years did he think she'd actually join the kiss or that he'd be enjoying it the way he was. Greg suddenly had an epiphany; he wanted Lisa Cuddy.

The kissing was becoming more and more heated, soon House's jacket was lying in a small heap on the floor and buttons on Cuddy's blouse were rapidly been flicked open. Emptiness suddenly overwhelmed Lisa as Greg's lips pulled away from hers, only milliseconds later she was whole again as they came into contact with the lily white skin of her neck. Cuddy's eyes were closed as she moved her hands to beside her to grip the railing.

The last button on Lisa's blouse had been deftly slipped open when they both felt the floor beneath their feet shift and begin moving. After steadying each other by both tightly gripping each others forearms their eyes flew in the same direction and met.

"Lisa," His voice was a low whisper and she was sure he felt the shiver that went flying up her spine at the mere sound of his voice. The smirk that slipped into place on his face confirmed her suspicions. _Oh yeah he felt it_. "Lisa the elevator's moving." It took a few seconds for her to actually grasp what he'd said.

"Oh shit!" Suddenly both her and House were struggling to fix their appearances; her with the buttoning up of her shirt and him with the gathering of his jacket which still lay in a small lump on the elevators floor.

The loud ping signaled they had arrived at their destination. Cuddy quickly ran her hand through her hair a couple of times preparing for the opening of the silver gates. The doors slid open and House risked one last glance at the Dean, then with a small smile he placed his cane and bad leg forward moving out of the confined space.

The small hand that caught his wrist in a vice like grip stopped him and he turned to face beautiful dark haired woman to whom the hand belonged.

"House, you kissed me." She stated the obvious in a matter of fact sort of way, not accusing or in anger, just as if it was something that had all of a sudden occurred to her.

Her eyes were glued to his as she awaited his reply.

"I did. And there's nothing you can do about it." With that he slipped from her clasp and started walking into the busied corridor. Cuddy remained at the entrance to the elevator, her mouth hanging open slightly as she desperately tried to let his words sink in. _He'd kissed her and yes, yes there was nothing she could do about it._

**So my first Huddy fic and yeah I'd love to hear your thoughts so please review. **

**Thanks,**

**Miss CJK**


End file.
